The present invention is related to an electronic printing apparatus and, more particularly, to a printing apparatus which includes a collapsible/extensible catcher device for presenting image recording units to a user following ejection of them from the apparatus.
The present invention is related to an improvement of the type of electronic printer described more fully in copending and commonly assigned application Ser. No. 188,265, filed Apr. 29, 1988 and entitled "ELECTRONIC PRINTING APPARATUS HAVING REVERSING MECHANISM" by Philip R. Norris. The printer described in that application prints images on successive ones of a plurality of photosensitive film units of the self-developing type, manufactured by Polaroid Corporation. In the printing operation of said printer, beams of light are scanned across the width of each photographic unit as the unit is advanced towards a printing station. At the printing station, a conventional kind of self-developing film processing system is positioned. The film processing system is generally of the kind employed in photographic cameras of the self-developing type which is usable with the above noted kinds of films. Essentially, such a processing system employs a pair of pressure driving rollers which are actuated to grasp the leading edge of a film unit that is being picked from a film cassette therefor. The driving rollers, in effect, eject the film units from the cassette after initiating the diffusion transfer process.
From a user standpoint, it is highly desirable that such a printer present successive film units in a manner, whereby the user may either temporarily store or withdraw selected dispensed film units. Moreover, it is further desirable that an arrangement for providing such options occupy a minimum of space and yet be simple, effective and low in cost.
There are several known approaches for storing such film units after being immediately ejected from film processing systems of the above-noted type. Exemplary storage systems of this type are generally associated with photographic cameras of the instant-developing type.
For instance, commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 2,467,320 describes a camera wherein exposed film units exit the camera and are transferred into a chamber of a storage member that is pivotally attached to the exterior of the camera. However, the pivotal arrangement adds significantly to the fixed camera volume. Furthermore, manipulation of the camera and pivotal chamber is necessary for effecting film storage and retrieval. Moreover, the camera is not versatile enough to simultaneously store and automatically present the film units to a user.
Also, cameras of the self-developing type have been proposed wherein there is provided a variable volume chamber that is integral with the camera and which is adapted to receive exiting film units. For example, commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,653,308 and 3,748,990 describe lighttight film processing chambers whose volumes vary to receive film units exiting the film rollers of the camera. These chambers automatically retract to a storage position after receiving the ejected film unit. These arrangements aren't as versatile as desired since they don't present film units to a user immediately upon exiting the camera and they don't allow the film units to be stored in a manner which is not only simple and reliable, but which maintains the film units in a convenient presenting orientation for user withdrawal.
While there exists a number of printer devices which include trays for receiving individual sheets or units of printed matter, none are known which are highly compactible when not in use and automatically and easily extensible to receive a stack of film units exiting a printer or the like in a manner which facilitates greatly their storage for and/or presentation to a user.